


Spideypool Fanfic Ideas

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Is spideypool, It's just me fangirling, Spideypool - Freeform, This isn't even fic, and everything, and stuff, is everything, it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Spideypool writers! This is for you! Actually it's just me fangirling about various fandoms and OTPs and applying it to spideypool. Please share ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideypool Fanfic Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to ramble about Buffy. I haven't even watched it all consecutively in five or seven years, that's how distinct the mark it left on my brain was.

Here are some ideas for fanfic writers. Most of it is completely taken from shows or canon OTPs that I want ya'll to ponder when writing about your ship! 

This is more about re-imaging your OTP with these character interactions. No crossovers please, I mean go anywhere you want to in your imagination, anything can happen in the MCU after all (I have no interest in reading crossover fics, but that's just a personal preference). 

OK, so to start: who doesn't love Joss Whedon? I'm not even re-watching Buffy but I just can't stop thinking about how DAMN GOOD the character development was in the show, and just how great all the characters were in general.

OH BUFFY SPOILERS BTW

OK, Spider-man written like Buffy. Enough said.

BUT ALSO, Deadpool written like Buffy, because DP and SM are actually quite similar in a lot of ways, well obviously, to all you fans.

Both Deadpool and Spider-man are quippy like Buffy is when fighting (and just sarcastic and sassy all the time in general), they use humour to gain the upper hand. Spider-man has always been marketed as a G-rated character and Deadpool was created because Marvel wanted a character that was a lot like Spider-man but R-rated. Anyway, what I'm saying is Buffy is kind of like both of them and vice versa. So watch Buffy if you love snappy superheroes.

At the beginning of the show, Buffy is a reluctant hero (just like Wade, OK I guess Peter is a reluctant hero too until Uncle Ben dies). She goes from having an average life and just being a pretty, popular, uncomplicated kind of girl until she discovers her superpowers, and it's SO complicated she just wants to be a NORMAL GIRL AGAIN (just like Wade, uhh maaaaybe Peter too but not as much).

Also, I'd really love to see people write Wade insulting his enemies fashion choices the same way Buffy does, remarking how tacky and outdated they are.

SO Buffy realizes that having the powers she has also means she has SO MUCH RESPONSIBILITY (just like Peter) because she's been chosen, and sometimes she doesn't know how to DEAL with having so much power and responsibility. She often feels lonely and isolated (just like Peter). Buffy can also be very unforgiving (just like Peter) because she's the one who always has to deal with these crazy, world-ending situations; she often places all the responsibility to save the day on her shoulders and can't forgive herself when something goes wrong (JUST LIKE PETER).

OK, BUT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT TO READ is a Spideypool fic written with the same character dynamics as Buffy/Spike in season 6.

Seriously, this needs to happen. I want a Spideypool fic where Peter and Wade are sleeping with each other and Wade is hopelessly in love with Peter BUT Peter is just sleeping with Wade because he's in a really bad place in his life. We all love writing and reading Spideypool as two lost souls that just need to hang out and have great sex in order to fall in love and be happy BUT THAT'S NOT ALWAYS HOW LIFE WORKS MY FRIENDS. What if Peter hates Wade's murderous-side NO MATTER WHAT and no matter how good the sex is he just can't fall in love with Wade because Peter tries so hard to be GOOD and Wade goes against all of Peter's morals. Peter hates himself for what he's doing to himself and Wade but he's so depressed that he just wants to feel... Alive.

This idea really struck me at the end of Spider-man/Deadpool issue #5 when Mephisto says:

"I'm going to tell you a secret about your life... About why you'll never find true happiness... Because you will ALWAYS be missing something. INCOMPLETE. UNFINISHED. And ultimately, no matter how hard you fight, which side you choose, the battle will always end with you facing... Emptiness."

I'd LOVE to see this idea explored more in fanfic, also I think it's the best thing ever written so far in a Spidey/DP comic because it really hits home that ultimately the biggest battles we fight are INTERNAL (which isn't explored enough in Marvel comics but is explored in every episode of Buffy).

OK, now everyone listen to the Buffy musical and just re-imagine the characters as SM and DP:

Spider-man:

Every single night, the same arrangement

I go out and fight the fight.

Still I always feel this strange estrangement,

nothing here is real, nothing here is right.

I've been making shows of trading blows just hoping no one knows

that I've been going through the motions,

walking through the part,

nothing seems to penetrate my heart.

I was always brave, and kind of righteous,

now I find I'm wavering.

Crawl it up your grave, you'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing.

Enemies:

He ain't got that swing.

Spider-man:

Thanks for noticing.

Enemies:

He does pretty well with fiends from hell but lately we can tell,

that he's just going through the motions, faking it somehow.

He's not even half the man he- ow!

Spider-man:

Will I stay this way forever,

sleepwalk through my life's endeavor.

Damsel in distress:

How can I repay-

Spider-man:

Whatever.

I don't wanna be

going through the motions, losing all my drive.

I can't even see if this is really me,

and I just wanna be alive.

 

JUST LET THAT BE YOUR INSPIRATION FOR PETER'S CURRENT STATE IN A FIC PLEASE IT's So GooOOd. 

 

AND NOW

Deadpool:

I died

so many years ago,

but you can make me feel like it isn't so,

so why you come to be with me?

I think I finally know, mm-hmm.

You're scared, ashamed of what to feel,

and you can't tell the ones you love,

you know they couldn't deal.

Whisper in a dead man's ear, it doesn't make him real.

That's great. But I don't wanna play.

'Cause being with you touches me, more than I can say,

and since I'm only dead to you I'm saying stay away,

and let me rest in peace.

Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep,

let me take my love and bury it in a hole six-foot deep.

I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release,

so let me rest in peace.

You know, you've got a willing slave,

and you just love to play that thought that you might misbehave,

until you do, I'm telling you, stop visiting my grave,

and let me rest in peace.

I know, I should go

but I'll follow you like a man possessed

there's a traitor here beneath my breast

and it hurts me more than you've ever guessed

if my heart could beat it would break my chest

but I can see you're unimpressed, so leave me be

and let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep, let me take my love and bury it in a hole six-foot deep.

I can lay my body down but I can't find my sweet release,

so let me rest in peace, why won't you let me rest in peace!

(Peter runs away)

So, you're not staying then?

 

AND THEN THE REPRISE AT THE VERY END

 

Spider-man: I touch the fire and it freezes me, I look into it and it's black.

Deadpool: I died, so many years ago.

Spider-man: This isn't real, but I just wanna feel.

Deadpool: You can make me feel.

(WILD MAKEOUTS)

ENSEMBLE: WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?

 

What I really love about Spike/Buffy in that season is that they are both IN A SHIITTY PLACE and sometimes when two people are in a really bad place they bring out the worst in each other. I mean, of course, that doesn't happen in every relationship and a lot of people are mutually supportive throughout their depression stages. However, for the sake of dramatic writing, it's always fun to read about people in conflict with themselves and others, and is often more true to reality than the fictitious idea of happily ever after. We're all struggling all the time to live. "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it" -Buffy.

 

Also, I think that the Anya/Xander dynamic could also be a great inspiration for Spideypool:

Wade:

This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine?

My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle, vengeance was mine!

Now I'm out of the biz, the name I've made I'll trade for his,

the only trouble is-

I'll never tell.

Peter: 

He is the one, he's such wonderful fun, such passion and grace.

Warm in the night when I'm right in his tight- embrace, tight embrace!

I'll never let him go, the love we've known can only grow, there's just one thing that, no-

I'll never tell.

Both: 

'Cause there's nothing to tell!

(proceeds to shit talk each other about the things that drive them crazy)

 

OK, now everyone go watch BTVS if you haven't seen it, if you have seen it you'll know what I'm talking about when I say the characters are written superbly.

I picked up the latest issue of the Buffy comic a few weeks ago and skimmed it. Buffy/Spike are now a couple and they have a very mature conversation, here's what I remember (not completely accurate since this is just from my memory):

Spike: I think we should break up. I can never give you the life you want. I always saw you as my redemption and salvation but now I see you as a complete person and I can't keep pretending I can provide the things you need.

Buffy: I think we should keep fighting for us because we're great together. Both of our instincts are usually to run away from romantic relationships. I don't want to just run away, I want to explore this. You and me. 

 

Let THAT be an inspiration for Spideypool or whatever OTP you love. 

 

Also, that scene where Buffy and Spike DESTROY an abandoned house the first time they have hateful, passionate sex. Inspiring.

The line "ask me again why I could never love you." No, don't use that, I will fucking cry.

 

I don't think the Angel/Buffy dynamic would work as well for Spideypool BUT here's an idea based on their relationship anyway: Deadpool is always warning Spider-man about all the baddies in town he's gotta watch out for. Peter romanticizes Wade as the mysterious, WAY OLDER THAN HE SHOULD DATE, and seriously tall and built, protective man. When they finally have sex Wade turns into a complete fucking ass-hole and Peter has to send him off to a hell dimension because DP won't stop killing people. Ok, don't write that it's too sad. BUT DO watch the episode I Only Have Eyes For You because I- I can't even express how beautiful and heartfelt it is. I'm just going to give you sample of the writing just because (but with SM and DP).

Peter: You're the only one. The only person I can talk to.

Wade: Gosh, Spidey. That's really pathetic.

Peter: You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over.

Wade: Actually... I can. In fact... I just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?

Peter: I don't give a *damn* about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute.

Wade: I know. But it's over. It has to be!

Peter: (angrily) Come back here! We're not finished!

Peter: (grabbing him) You don't care anymore, is that it?

Wade: (sobbing) It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel.

Peter: Then tell me you don't love me!

Peter: Say it!

Wade: Is that what you need to hear? Will that help? I don't.

 

My feels.

 

OKay, ONE day I will actually use my own ideas and write some fic loosely inspired by these characters (maybe when I actually re-watch Buffy) but I've been listening to the Buffy musical on repeat and I just needed to SHARE these thoughts. Any Buffy + Spideypool fans out there catching my fever? 

 

Also, I've been listening to Dr. Horrible. I have to stop myself from writing every single line word for word but with Dr. Deapool, Peter (as Penny) and Johnny as Captain Torch. "The torch is my penis".

So here's some random spideypool fic Ideas slightly based on that idea:

 

Wade and Peter always see each other at the laundromat but haven't officially introduced themselves. Wade is too shy to talk to him but he has a HUGE CRUSH on Peter.

Peter's day job is helping the homeless.

DP and Torch are always fighting. Usually over Spider-man. Meanwhile, Spider-man is too busy doing good and saving the day to notice them. 

Deadpool trying hard to become a super-villain just so Spider-man will notice him.

 

Anyway, if you've seen the first Avengers then you have the love of Joss Whedon inside you. Maybe not if you saw the second one and didn't like how Natasha's character was written, but aggggh, Buffy, soo good.

 

Let me know what you think, Spideypool fandom <3

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing all your comments and ideas! c:


End file.
